


Like This

by mresundance



Series: Standalone Trans Fics [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, FTM Will, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, ftm hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in which both Will and Hannibal are FTM, and have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like trans dudes using their front holes, you probably won't want to read this, just FYI.

The tip of Hannibal's cock, red and swollen, against Will's tongue. Will sucks slowly, almost delicately, enjoying Hannibal's soft intakes of breath, the way his cock twitches against his tongue and lips. None of the previous shyness now -- as when they'd been undressing and mumbling explanations between kisses and touches -- as Will leans in and takes Hannibal's cock all the way in.

"Will," Hannibal says hoarsely.

"Hmm?" Will hums and Hannibal gasps.

Hannibal's wetness pours hot and thick between his legs -- another pleasant surprise -- since he'd told Will earlier that his arousal had changed in his years on testosterone. He rarely became wet any more. Will tilts his head, pulling his mouth back over Hannibal's cock, his chin grazing Hannibal's wet front hole as he does. Hannibal shudders beneath him, eyes half closed, cheeks and chest pink. Will takes Hannibal's cock all the way in again, listening to Hannibal sigh.

Will stops his slow, steady rhythm eventually, though Hannibal has begun to writhe. Will kisses the inside of Hannibal's thigh.

"Would you want me to add fingers?" he asks.

Hannibal frowns, but then says "Yes," without hesitation. Will sucks the tip of Hannibal's cock as he gently circles Hannibal's entrance with his middle finger. Hannibal begins murmuring under his breath as Will dips his finger in and then withdraws, in time with his sucking.

"Will," Hannibal says, urgent now. He grips Will's curls -- lightly -- but a grip nonetheless.

Will smiles before taking Hannibal's cock deeper and slides his finger into him. He waits for a moment, sucking, feeling Hannibal clench around him.

He only stops to ask: "Do you like that?"

Hannibal exhales in such a way as if to say: _no shit._ Will is happy to oblige him by taking his cock back in his mouth, and rocking his finger in and out. He delights in the noises he draws from Hannibal as he curls his finger.

"More," Hannibal manages after awhile, arching his hips.

"Another finger?"

Hannibal whimpers, then says: "Yes."

Will bites his lip and allows himself to watch Hannibal's face as he pulls his finger out, and slides two in. A sheen of sweat glistens in the hollow of Hannibal's throat, and he watches Will. As Will's fingers sink deeper, Hannibal's expression shifts from pleasure to a kind of -- shock.

"Good?" Will asks, holding himself there, looking at Hannibal.

"Yes," Hannibal says, blinking.

Will takes his time, moving his fingers slowly, curling them, scissoring, until Hannibal is shaking, and his nails scrape Will's scalp.

Will runs his free hand up Hannibal's belly, to his chest. To the little scars there from surgery, silver and fine, and then to Hannibal's blood red nipples. Will rubs one nipple between his thumb and forefinger while pushing his fingers deep.

"Will _please_ ," Hannibal says, fingers so tight in Will's hair it hurts.

"Please what?" Will asks, licking his lips deliberately to torment Hannibal.

"I want to come in your mouth," Hannibal says. "And with your fingers."

Will moves his mouth back to Hannibal's cock, sucking Hannibal and fucking him with his fingers.

"Will," Hannibal moans, shaking as he comes. His cock throbs against Will's tongue, and body clenches around Will's fingers. Will lies, his fingers inside Hannibal for a moment, feeling the other man's body body slacken enough that he can pull out. He kisses his way up Hannibal's languid body, the sensual musculature, and then rolls beside Hannibal. Will nuzzles the back of his throat while his listening to Hannibal's breathing become steady.

"Was that good?"

"Yes," Hannibal answers, in a voice that almost sounds like the therapist Will knows him to be. Clinical, detached. Except for that low, ragged edge.

Hannibal turns around, smiling as he pushes Will down into the bed, and spreads his thighs.

"Let me return the favor dear Will?" he asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from a Coleman Barks adaptation of the [Rumi poem "Like This"](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/104044905202/like-this). Because reasons. (I suck at titles, so I very often steal them from poems.)
> 
> I didn't go into much explanation in this fic because it didn't seem particularly relevant. If you are really lost, assume that both Will and Hannibal have been on testosterone for awhile, and both have had chest surgery, but nothing else. 
> 
> If you are still really lost, I would suggest Googling, but then you will just find porn and information on MTFs, so why not try browsing [Hudson's FTM resource site](http://www.ftmguide.org/), which is still the best FTM resource site on the web and very awesome.


End file.
